


[Podfic] I Just Wanted to Be Sure of You

by Eleke



Series: [Podfics] Alexander Pierce Should Have Died Slower [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleke/pseuds/Eleke
Summary: [Podfic]Bucky has Bucky Bear; it's only fair for Natasha to have something of her own.Visiting a toy store wasn't strictly necessary, but if Tony wants to throw money around, no one's going to complain.





	[Podfic] I Just Wanted to Be Sure of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Just Wanted to Be Sure of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142423) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



My second go at this great series! Still no promises I'll do every part, but I'm hoping to have at least a couple more posted. Once more, please let me know if there's anything I can do to make it easier on you listeners; I'm pretty much flailing at this and hoping it works out. 

Mediafire link: <http://www.mediafire.com/file/7p96qpy8p61bgud/The_Good_Sure_of_you.mp3>

 

Heart and Soul audio taken from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmsKqfxTwcE


End file.
